Talk:Stealing Plans
In my game the plans were placed in Faldar's Tooth, not in Fort Fellhammer: is a radiant quest, so the game place it in a random Fort! --Ginopinoshow (talk) 11:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I have this quest for Treva's Watch, but I already cleared that place before. Now when I enter Treva's watch during this quest the game crashes and exits itself! Its the same bug as stated on the page, but it also happens with Treva's watch! 17:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Another bug: During the Companions questline, I also received this from Aela, but having already completed it previously. Now the quest seems bugged. The plans are not at Lost Knife Hideout (quest location) and there is no pointer. Additionally, now I sometimes oddly get two seperate dialog options to "Ask for work" from the companions. Occasionally, they inform me I am already doing something for Aela, and sometimes they give me an additional quest. Need full set of commends to get past this on PC, methinks. "setstage cr10 20" did nothing. Mctaff350 (talk) 12:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fixing this quest? I have pretty much the same problem as Mctaff350. I had completed this quest previously, but was given the quest again. I just noticed it was still in my quest log, but no map marker exists for it. In the description, the location for the quest is Lost Knife Hideout. I went there and cleared it out, but the plans aren't there. I believe what broke it was not finishing this quest before finishing Glory of the Dead. I have a save from just before entering Ysgramor's Tomb for Glory of the Dead. If I load the save and travel to the Lost Knife Cave, the plans are there and the quest will complete, but if I reload the save and complete the Glory of the Dead, that is when the quest marker goes away and the quest becomes broken. I didn't immediately return to the Companions after finishing Glory of the Dead, but now that I have, there are two options to ask for work. I'm afraid this is preventing me from getting the Totems of Hircine quest from Aela. Choosing one of the work dialog lines has her telling me she has already given me a job and the other she just gives me Animal Extermination quests. I tried the console command SetStage cr10 20, but it doesn't do anything. I believe I have found the problem, but don't know how to solve it. When I use the console command sqv cr10 I get the following at the end: --- Quest State --- Enabled? No State: Stopped Current stage: 10 Priority: 70 It looks like the quest has become disabled and stopped, yet it still appears in my quest log and Aela still thinks I am on the job. How can I re-enable the quest so it can be completed? Using ResetQuest cr10 does reset the quest stages to 0, but SetStage and SetObjectiveCompleted don't have any effect. --jimnms (talk) 15:42, September 13, 2014 (UTC)